A Light in the Dark
by k123
Summary: Fusion with Batman. Tsukino Usagi is just another prodigal daughter returning to her hometown. She's only there for her inheritance and the parties. Gotham is a city that needs cleaning up, and Sailor Moon is the newest vigilante in town.
1. Usagi backstory

Usagi knew her therapist believed she didn't remember the night her parents died – partly because Usagi had fostered that belief – but in actuality, memories of that night were crystal clear.

She remembered the monsters in the play scared her so much that she started to cry, hiding her face in her mother's shoulder. She remembered her mother had laughed, not in a mean way, but in the _my daughter is so precious_ way.

She remembered they had left early, when no one else was out on the streets, because of her fear. She remembered the moon bright in the sky, despite rain, the only light in a dark night.

Rationally, she knew the murder wasn't her fault, but rationality had nothing to do with the memories of that night, or a child's emotions.

She remembered her mother had shoved her into a crack in the alley wall, just big enough to fit a small, terrified girl, and faced the thieves with a calm resignation – like she'd been expecting them for a long time.

She remembered the way the world became utterly silent, as if time stopped, before the loud crack of a gunshot pierced the air.

She remembered the sick, wet sound the shot made as it hit her mother, and the thud the body made as it collided with the concrete.

The thing was – the robbery hadn't been random. The thieves had known exactly what they were looking for and who her mother was.

She remembered them talking amongst themselves, cursing her mother for not having the Silver Millenium crystal on her, before abandoning her body in disgust.

She remembered crawling out of the wall, too shocked to cry, although the rain pouring from the sky gave her a facsimile of tears.

She remembered that her mother hadn't been quite dead yet.

She couldn't remember her mother's last words. But she remembered her mother's hand brushing against the necklace around Usagi's neck, bright with the Silver Millenium crystal, before falling to the ground, never to move again.

Usagi stared at the necklace in her possession, lit by the moon, and wondered what was so important about it that it was worth her mother's life.


	2. First Meetings  Tuxedo Mask

Mamoru was examining the third silver crystal in the shop, when he heard a voice cry out from behind him, "Stop thief! That crystal belongs to the good proprietor of this shop, not you!"

He turned….and looked down. A short blonde girl stood in front of him, in an unintimidating sailor scout outfit. Raising a brow, he gave her a look of flat disbelief.

The girl scowled, took a firmer stance, and cried, "By the power of the moon, I demand you return the stolen property right now!"

"Oh?" Tuxedo Mask sneered. "What are you going to do, stomp your foot at me?" The last word was barely out of his mouth when the girl took a flying leap and tackled him to the ground. Without him quite knowing how, she had his feet immobilized and his hands ziptied in seconds.

Standing up, she looked down on him in pleasure. "I've already called the police. They'll be here any second to pick you up." Then she dusted off her skirt, satisfied with a job well done.

"Who _are _you?" The girl looked to be barely into her teens, but she fought like an experienced warrior.

She lifted her head proudly. "I'm Sailor Moon, protector of Gotham, and Righter of Wrongs."

Mamoru laughed harshly at her declaration. "Well, better prepare yourself then. Gotham's got more wrongs than you can imagine."

She stared down at him, the sparkly costume and loud words a contrast to her determined expression. "Believe me I know. Doesn't mean I can't make things better. Starting by saving law abiding citizens from thieves like you."

She touched her ear lightly and nodded. "Got it, Mercury," she said, obviously talking to someone in an ear piece. "I'm on my way."

She glanced at him. "I've got to go save some more people now. See you around." Then she flipped out the window and was gone.

Mamoru deftly undid the zip ties as soon as she disappeared. "Yes," he murmured, staring out the window she'd disappeared through. "You certainly will." The jewelry heist had been a dead end – the Silver Millenium crystal certainly wasn't here – but the trip hadn't been a waste at all.


	3. First Meetings  Ami

Usagi was so bored. She knew she was supposed to be paying attention to the guy leading her on a tour of Tsukino Enterprises, but honestly, she was tired and hungry. She'd been out late last night fighting, and if one more board member shot her a fake smile while projecting a desire for her to get out and let them run her company, she didn't think she'd be able to control herself.

Usagi yawned widely as they turned a corner, not caring if it was rude, and slammed into a body going the opposite way.

"Oh," a voice said, sounding almost on the verge of tears. "My research!" Usagi looked up from her graceless sprawl on the floor to see a short haired girl with glasses staring in dismay at the papers scattered on the floor.

The girl looked at her. "I'm sorry of course!" she said hastily. "I didn't mean to knock you down. It's just," she glanced at the papers sadly, "It'll take me hours to put everything back in order."

Usagi stood up, hiding a wince as pain flared across a cut on her back. "No," she said. "It was my fault. I'm the one who ran into you, so I'll also help you put your papers back correctly."

"Ms. Tsukino," someone who Usagi hadn't bothered to remember said, "it's truly not necessary. This is just one of the newest researchers for Tsukino Enterprises." He shrugged. "No one you need to concern yourself with."

The girl looked even more horrified, upon hearing Usagi's surname.

"Nonsense," Usagi stated firmly. "The collision was my fault, and really, I can probably learn more about _my _company by helping her put her research back together, than on this limited tour."

She gazed at the board members around her coldly, projecting an air of confidence and self-assurance, despite her disheveled appearance. "That will be all. You're dismissed."

Man A opened his mouth as if to protest, thought better of it, and snapped it shut. "Of course Ms Usagi," he said through gritted teeth. "You know where to find us if you need us."

He held out his hand. She kept hers firmly by her side. "I won't." There was another moment of silence, and then they all turned and walked away.

Usagi sighed in relief as soon as they were out of site, rolling her neck. "Finally," she said. "I didn't think they'd ever leave." She glanced at the very confused looking girl next to her, who was holding a handful of papers with her mouth open. "Do you think it's actually possible to die of boredom?"

The girl looked from Usagi, to the strewn papers, then back to Usagi. "No," she said slowly. "The brain functions do slow when boredom sets in, and I suppose a comatose like state could occur if no stimulus was provided, but I death is unlikely."

Usagi stared at her, and then laughed. "I like you!" she said. She offered her hand. "I'm Usagi."

The girl took her hand, a smile starting to dawn on her face. "Ami. And if we want to put everything back in order before the end of the day, we'd better get started."


	4. Jupiter

Usagi made it back to the mansion and breathed a sigh of relief. Tonight had been hard…nothing out of the ordinary for Gotham, but it was wearing, fighting crime day in and day out in a city like this.

She got out of the car, wincing slightly as pulled muscles protested movement. Limping, she made her way into the elevator up to the main level.

Luna was waiting for her with a blank face and food as she stepped out. Usagi ignored the Look of Disapproval and instead focused her attention on the food.

"Yes," she mumbled happily through the food she was rapidly stuffing in her mouth. Swallowing a rice ball whole, she said, "This is _delicious_ Luna! Did you do something different with the seasonings?"

"Do you really like it?" a voice asked from behind her. Usagi did NOT flail gracelessly because she was Sailor Moon, and trained to hear the most silent foot on the floor, she simply unbalanced a little, due to the volume of food she had just consumed in 1.4 minutes.

"Makoto!" she said. "Did you make all this?"

Makoto beamed. "Yep! And look what else I learned how to do." With those words, Makoto flung the kitchen knife straight through the piece of chicken Usagi was holding, and pinned it to the wall. "See how much I've improved? I didn't hit you this time! I'm definitely ready to go out in the field now."

"Uh," Usagi said, gazing sadly at the piece of chicken now stuck to the wall. "We'll talk about it later."

"No," Makoto replied, stepping in front of her. "We'll talk about it _now_. I've done nothing but train for months, and I'm _good_. Good enough to take down the criminals in Gotham. Not to mention," she added, giving Usagi a critical once-over, "you clearly need someone to watch your back."

Usagi opened her mouth to advise Makoto that she certainly did not need looking after, except at that precise moment Luna, who had been silent up to now, unerringly poked her in the sorest muscle, and Usagi couldn't hold back a hiss of pain.

Luna and Makoto exchanged satisfied glances. Usagi pouted outwardly, but was quickly trying to put together an argument on why Makoto was not ready. The problem was – she was ready. She was an excellent fighter, had good instincts, and knew the streets of Gotham. Usagi just knew the type of people who walked the streets of Gotham, and she still remembered Makoto's broken body when she'd first gotten to the mansion.

"Usagi," Makoto said seriously. "You can't protect me forever. We both know it. You have to let me out eventually."

Usagi was silent for a moment, before she reluctantly relented. "Fine. But you need a code name – one that will strike as much fear in our enemies' hearts as Sailor Moon does."

Makoto lit up, throwing her arms up in victory. "I already know the perfect one," she said, beaming. "Sailor Jupiter, bringer of lightning, Champion of Justice."


	5. Rei

"I can't believe you're still running around town calling yourself Sailor Moon," Rei said, sprawled comfortably on Usagi's bed. "Do you have any idea how _ridiculous_ you sound?"

Usagi glared, slamming the door a little harder than necessary, because seriously she just wants to sleep. "Oh please, like Mars is so much better," she replied, curling her lip.

Rei sat up, glaring back. "Firstly, let's not forget that I have actual powers. Secondly, Mars is the Goddess of _War_. What's the moon? A rock no one cares about!"

"Mars is a butthead!" Usagi shrieked. "Mars wishes she was as cool as Moon!"

Rei sneered. "In Moon's _dreams_."

Giving a battle cry that chilled the hearts of Gotham's criminals on a nightly basis, Usagi leapt upon Rei's body. Unfortunately, Rei was just as childish as Usagi, and it turned from a proper fight in a hair pulling-slap fighting match.

"Take it back," Usagi howled, as Rei got a good chunk of hair and _yanked_.

"You _first_!" Rei answered, hissing as Usagi raked her nails down her arm.

"Rei!," a voice happily exclaimed from the door. "You came to visit!"

Rei twisted her head from out of Usagi's arm pit. "Hi Makoto," she said.

"Ohhh Rei," Usagi said, untwisting herself from the other girl. "Makoto made the most delicious meal I've ever eaten in my _life_. Do you want some food?"

Makoto blushed. "Oh it isn't that good –"

"I'm sure it is," Rei interjected. "Usagi doesn't joke about food." Usagi nodded in agreement. Food was serious business.

"Well there's more in the kitchen, if you want," she offered. "But what are you doing here, Rei? Did you just come for a visit?"

Rei wrinkled her nose. "I heard that this one," she jerked her head towards Usagi, "had gotten hurt tonight, so I came to check, but she appears to be in good working order."

"You don't need to check on me constantly Rei," Usagi said, rolling her eyes.

Makoto and Rei exchanged looks of disbelief over Usagi's head. Usagi really wished people would stop doing that.

"Yes I do," Rei said. "Or was that someone else who got into a fight with the Queen and her minions with a broken arm, and didn't call for backup? I'm superpowered, remember? When you call for me, I hear you."

"And Ami got us these really great comm pieces for a _reason_," Makoto added, flicking at her earpiece.

Usagi shrugged, looking down. "They were dangerous. And I could handle it."

Rei snorted loudly, giving voice to what she thought of that sentiment.

Makoto glared at Usagi, before looking at Rei. "Don't worry Mars," she said calmly, switching effortlessly from excited teenaged girl to determined warrior woman. "I'm going out in the field from now on. Together we can protect Gotham from its criminals and Usagi from her stupidity."

"Oh?" Mars asked. "That's good. What's your codename?"

Makoto grinned. "Call me Jupiter."

Mars swung herself gracefully off the bed. "Nice to meet you Jupiter," she said. "Now," Rei continued, glancing back at Usagi, "I believe you mentioned something about food?"


End file.
